Uh, Your Clothes Are Up There
by pawnee
Summary: Inuyasha takes Kagome into the woods. Will she refuse what he has in store for them? Will she scream? Will she go aloge with it?


Pawnee: My first fic. Yeah! I don't know if it is good enough but I posted it anyways! Please leave a review if you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the boy histerically. "Get your clothes on.." She whined impatiently. "Won't they think it's a bit suspicious if you show up naked first thing in the morning?" Inuyasha wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Kagome warily. "What do you want, bitch?" he growled exasperatedly. Kagome looked down at him, then up a little ways at the tree whose base he was resting upon. "Your clothes..." She pointed out. He looked down and blushed. "Where the hell are my clothes, wench?!" he demanded of the young miko. Kagome grinned and pointed up to the tree. "Up there." she exclaimed innocently, then looked down a little bit. 'Niiiiccceeee...' she admired, giggling slightly. "Don't look at me!"

he scowled, looking up furiously. Kagome headed down towards the stream in which they used often and kneeled in front of it. She used her hands to cup the water in and used the spring water to wash her face, paying close attention to the few blemishes that were visible. She blushed a little bit, ignoring Sango who was nearby doing the same thing. She sighed blissfully, memories of the previous night flooding back. "Last night was..wonderful.." Kagome commented, a dreamy grin finding its way to her face. "Kagome!" Sango yelled half exasperatedly and half scoldingly. "What the hell did you

do last night?" Sango asked curiously, a lecherous grin that would have made Miroku proud tugging at her lips. Kagome looked up in shock. "Nothing...nothing at all

why?" Kagome asked innocently, keeping her blushing face out of Sango's view.

Sango raised a brow.. "Inuyasha has no clothes on... and you

are dirty... and your clothes are ripped.." She stated rather maliciously, smirking.

"Why would we do... it...?" Kagome asked looking up at Sango..

"A-ahem." Sango looked Kagome up and down and pointed to her skirt,

which was ripped almost completely on the side and her underwear was showing. "Besides..I didn't say anything about..it.." She started, smiling. "You said it."

Kagome blushed again, an almost goofy expression on her face. "Fine.." She whined. "Sit down and I will tell you

what happened..." Sango sat and Kagome began.

**_...storytelling..._**

"Well last night after everyone was asleep, Inuyasha grabbed me by my arm and made me follow him somewhere, and at the time, I was a bit too shocked to care where..It turned out to be a small clearing at the edge of the forest.. You could sit and watch the sun setting and all the pretty colors painting the sky..it was beautiful. He dragged me a few more feet out and sat me down. I stared up at him waiting for what he was going to say. "Kagome...I...I...I've wanted to..um..say this for a while...I l-...l-l-love you." He stammered quickly and blushed, taking my hand. "I was too..too stupid to realize it until now...No..I've known it, but..." He continued "I took you here tonight to show you my true feelings for you. I have gotten over Kikyou and I should have a long time ago. She is dead, now..She didn't love me for who I was... I should not love her anymore..I can not...she was my first love, but now, you are the only one I love..You are everything she isn't, and I wouldn't have it any other way." A tear rolled down his cheek as I listened to the things he was saying to me, completely awestruck.. I mean, come on, when do you ever hear Inuyasha say such things? "Kagome, I know I should be nicer to you but it is hard. Tonight is going to be my way of saying sorry." He smiled, soon replacing it was a slight smirk. Guess what happened next Sango! He grabbed my shirt and gently unbuttoned it, getting closer to me he began kissing my neck softly. I sat there waiting and watching, my heart racing. Then he moved behind me and unsnapped my bra, I gasped but he whispered that it would be okay.. I smiled and watched him once again. Then he layed me on the ground, kissing me on my chest up and down. While doing so he took my skirt off and continued down.

**_...storytelling..._**

"Wow, Inuyasha did that?" Sango interrupted. "I knew he loved you..." She breathed.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I never though he could be so sweet and gentle! ...Okay, back to the story."

**_...storytelling..._**

"Inuyasha.." I breathed "I love you.."

He smiled and then I got up, kissing him on the lips quickly and passionately. Then I got up next to him and pulled off his haori. I stared at his chest in amazement. Sure, I had seen him shirtless, but never in this setting.. Then, I grabbed his sword and threw it to the side, kissing him again with one hand running through his hair. Carefully, I moved down and slip off his baggy yukata bottoms. I gasped as he took me in his arms and leapt throught the trees, going to a different spot, more hidden in the trees. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" I asked softly. He just smiled and took me into a small wooden cabin, laying me down and kissing me softly again. Then he slipped my underwear off. I just sat there for a moment and stared at him almost hesitantly. I have to admit, I was scared. "It's ok..I won't hurt you on purpose.." he reassured me. I shut my eyes and went with it.

**_...storytelling..._**

"Ohh my, Kagome, I will be right back, nature calls!" Sango shouted from halfway into the dark forest.

Kagome sat there in a daze, even smirking a bit. "Okay!" As she dozed off, one thought crossed her mind. 'I wonder how much fun Inu's having explaining this to the lecherous monk.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me: yes my friend helped me a bit on it, but not that much. I came up with the idea because I was bored! Can you tell? Anyways new chapter will be up in about hmmmm....1week? lol


End file.
